FaZed
'''FaZed (also known as '''TacticalFaZed, ILIFaZedILI in-game, NorskXFaZed on the wiki) was a highly skilled Italian player in Geometry Dash due to beating very hard demons such as Ice Carbon Diablo X, Catastrophic, and The Flawless. He is also a former staff member in Geometry Dash Fan Wiki. He has played since Update 1.0. He has left the Geometry Dash Fan Wiki. In March 2018, he shut down the clan Crystal Riders, and he later quit in June 2018. He returned on February 2019. History FaZed has been playing Geometry Dash since 2013, though not very frequently then. He started to become more active in July 2015. FaZed joined YouTube in October 2015. At first, he was terrible at the game, beating Geometrical Dominator on Mobile in Practice Mode in over 200 attempts, but he later beat it a month later. He switched to PC in December 2015, but still mostly played on mobile. He later took advantage of AbsoluteGamer's FPS Bypass tool in 2017, which he doesn't consider a hack. He then started to conquer medium, then hard, then extreme demons later on. He also opened up a clan, Crystal Riders. It had a Discord server and everything, but an abusive admin destroyed the server, and FaZed had to shut the clan down. It was during this time he realized that GD was taking too much free time from him and his grades were beginning to suffer, so he played the game less and less frequently. He later quit in June 2018, citing boredom in the game. He returned in February 2019, this time on Mobile. The PC client of Geometry Dash no longer works for him, so he has to use the BlueStacks program to play. Levels Upcoming Levels * Dawn Of Death Uploaded Levels * Diamond Challenge * Best Wiki Editors * Rainbow Tranquility * Warpshift * Shadow Circles * Warpshift XII * In A Cave * Wave Star * DeCodeX Auto * The Final Stage Auto * Bloodbath Auto * Return Preview * Extreme Challenge * Parti (Collab with Torrential) * Extreme Challenge 2 * 3X Wave Mastery Deleted Levels * Warpshift (NOTE: This is the old version from 1.9 that was originally gonna be as hard as Cataclysm, but was nerfed tremendously.) * Timed Destiny (Re-uploaded on FaZedCoRe's profile) * Legends V2 Trivia * He uses the FPS Bypass tool, but he will stop using it once 2.2 comes out. * His system specs are: ** OS: Windows 7 Home Premium x64 ** RAM: 8 GB DDR3 ** GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 1050 Ti ** CPU: AMD FX-4300 ** Monitor: 144Hz (FPS Bypass) * He adores the Nine Circles trend. * He currently is making 2 mega-collaborations: Ares, and The Titan. * His name is G0ld3nA3r0 on Steam. * He used to have a YouTube channel, but he later quit and decided to just play instead of make videos. * He once had two hundred stars for over a year before completing ten map packs. * He loves the glow effect. * His favorite creator is Noobas. * He is one of the oldest players of Geometry Dash. * He also plays other games like osu!, Sonic Adventure 2, Overwatch, Terraria, Epic Battle Fantasy 3, and Roblox. * His hardest demon is Phobos by KrmaL. * He changed his name due to FirewallFB sounding retarded. * He is the owner of a clan named Crystal Riders (Formerly Freebies). * His favorite fruit is a tomato. * His real name is Anthony Aurora. * His part in an upcoming Nine Circles mega-collaboration, Sonic Sapphire, is probably one of the most object heavy parts, with over 21,000 objects. * He is friends with GeometryJosh. * He currently has a record of 46% on Sonic Wave, 83% on The Ultimate Phase and 26% on . Gallery FaZed.png|His first profile picture from April 2017 to November 2017. Boarder 5.png|His second pfp from November 2017 to March 2019 Category:Players Category:Level creators